


Worrier

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, all fluff, just fluff, like this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is a worrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrier

Kageyama is a worrier.

He is worse than Sugawara – or that is what he is told anyway – and he doesn’t actually believe it. Not until today, that is.

All that registers in Kageyama’s mind is the tiny spiker’s scrunched eyebrows and rigid expression as he stares out into the court. _What’s going on? Why is he making that expression?_

Then, he’s thinking about that tall player the others were talking about during their break.

“Are you okay?”

The question leaves his mouth before he can even think about what he’s doing. Hinata’s head immediately snaps towards him, big eyes wide with surprise. Kageyama can already feel his face becoming flushed, but he doesn’t turn his gaze away.

“I’m fine,” Hinata says after a while, but it’s so obvious that he’s lying that it starts to piss Kageyama off. Instead of trying to strangle is partner into telling him the truth, he decides it’s better to just say the worlds swirling around in his head.

“Stop worrying about stupid things,” Kageyama continues, and he _swears_  Hinata’s entire face brightens up in an instant. “I’m King of the Court, right? There is nothing for you to be so concerned about.”

Then everything is okay, because now Hinata is smiling widely up at him.

“Yeah!”


End file.
